cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuutsume
I need to make a page for the angel within him. 憂鬱メ '' "As they say, an angel is nothing without its wings... ...so then...what am I?" '' Hitan is the host of an angel, biologically a human-angel-Fallen-Angel hybrid, marking him for death by numerous angelic tribes. He is active in CC and GGaD, and is present in numerous works of Galaxian. Since his basing-off of Run from Akame Ga Kill!, he has since gained individuality and has a pending development status. 'Appearance' Hitan has an appearance without his powers and wings activated, and one with. All in all, he looks angelic. And pretty handsome, in his narrator’s opinion, heh. Without those activations, he has dark green eyes, which are round and wide, branded by fairly long lashes and two double eyelids. His curved eyebrows are prominently thinner than what would maybe be expected. To add onto that, he has a rather high bridge to his nose and rather faded lips. His face is heart-shaped, his chin pretty pointy, and appearing rather boyish. He has fair blonde hair that accommodates the curves of his face, with long bangs that, at the edges, cover the entirety of his ears. His hair’s length goes to the bottom of his neck in the front, and the shoulders in the back, the shortest being in the direct front and increasing in length in a curved cut. His hair tends to lean towards the right/his left for whatever reason. His skin is very pale, though in a healthy way, and doesn’t tan at all. Since he can look (and be) between the physical ages of fourteen to twenty three, he weighs between eighty five pounds to about a hundred pounds, and his height is between 5’ 4' ' to 5’ 11' ', though he is consecutively 0.01 inches away from a full 6’ height. Perhaps his weight is unhealthy, but because he doesn’t need to eat or drink, he doesn’t have much water weight, which might explain it. He has a very slim body shape and is seemingly unable to bulk up, and so the muscle he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. Though, he doesn’t have much of a threat status overall, as his expressions are usually typical and rarely ever distorted, and he doesn’t seem to have much of a muscular build. Most of his strength is in his arms and back, and the rest of his figure seems lean, his shoulders more slanted than blocky. 'AgK! AU' Yuutsume is a handsome young man who appears to be near adulthood, likely being younger in appearance than he actually is, with a roundish heart-shaped face. He has round and wide eyes, both branded by fairly long lashes and two double eyelids, and beneath two relatively thin and curved eyebrows. His left eye is with golden yellow edges and a bright green interior, and his right is a chaotic combination of many bright colors. His left eye is commonly concealed with a thick eye covering. To add onto that, he has a rather high bridge to his nose and rather faded lips. He has fair blonde hair that accommodates the curves of his face along with long bangs that almost cover the entirety of his ears, but are overall swept away from his eyes, especially his left. His hair reaches towards the base of his neck and is swept backwards, to the right. He retains an extremely pale complexion that doesn't tan at all, yet it still manages to appear healthy despite the lack of color in his cheeks. He weighs about a hundred pounds, which is grossly underweight for his 5' 11.99' ' height. He is very slim, and the muscle he actually has is mostly unnoticeable, and most of his strength is in his arms and back, his shoulders more slanted than blocky. Yuu has a tendency to appear rather passive, his expressions often typical and rarely ever distorted. 'Outfit' He doesn’t have much of a preference towards clothing, though most of his outfits are rather formal and usually styled from medieval to modern. He only wears long pants/leggings, and there are usually only minor creases in fabric, suggesting he irons them out smoothly. He prefers boots with only a bit of heel at most, and overall flexible and loose clothing. A notable outfit is a scarf-like robe of pure white with clasps to either side. He wears a dark gray tunic and sometimes a white robe underneath. He also has a black collar accessory around his neck. He wears a belt that pinches his waist, and his tunic goes a bit further than his hip. He also wears tight white leggings and boots starting from above the knee. He has a vambrace/glove-like thing (very professional with fashion here) from above his elbow to his wrists on both arms. He also has two feathers from behind a patch of hair near his left air sticking upwards and out, which may or may not be an actual accessory as he claims it to be. When he activates his powers, his eyes flush into a bright gold, and the tips of the feather “accessories” turn a faint white-gold shade. He has wide angel wings (span and width to be decided) that are pure white around the frame and slightly tinged with gold in the inside, with noticeably wider feathers than the average size. Feather projectiles can be alike to either—either completely white or tinged with faint gold, though the first is much more common. He has two floating white disks when he activates his powers/wings around the proximity of his shoulders. Otherwise, they rest directly on his back, and are noticeably smaller in circumference in this state. 'AgK! AU' 'Personality' WIP *Likes others listening to him, and in fact is quite bothered when they don't. 'Habits' *He tends to put a finger or his hand onto his chin and go into his “thinking” expression when it's necessary. *He also tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. *He often carries a book with him, either reading it or clasping it in his hand(s). *He actually can summon books, resulting in him pulling a ridiculously large book (e.g. encyclopedia) out of his pocket. *Hitan tends to talk cryptically. *He also tends to avoid modern terms, such as "weird", "cool", etc. *When offering his opinion, he still tends to talk in a matter-of-fact tone. *His mind is faster than his mouth, so he can sometimes be a tad bit random while trying to express himself. *He calls his friends his 'close acquaintances' rather than just referring to them as friends. *Hitan always puts his friends' safety above his own. *He sometimes acts on impulse for survival while forgetting his heritage. **For instance, he will instinctively make swimming motions while forgetting he cannot drown. *He can change his voice's tones on a whim, and his tones are often implied and not directly so. **This has been said as creepy by Rogue!Echo/Rin and has startled Rogue!Time. *When he is sad, he copes by reading happy books. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Hitan's voice is kind of mild, as he's naturally quiet. When he was younger he was more outgoing and boisterous, but he quieted down over time. His tone's alto, and he usually stops between words sometimes; kind of like he's clipping his words, since he considers every word. Even so, he still stops completely after sentences he feels he constructed wrongly, or maybe just something he didn't want to say. He gives more space between sentences to really stress their endings. His voice is distinctly male. And when he raises his voice it gives the impression something's going to break. His voice doesn't crack unless he's really angry, in which case it's really bad for whoever made his temper go off like that. Otherwise, his voice is extremely quiet. It has gentle undertones, as his voice is pretty soothing and calm overall, and it's a pretty good voice for singing lullabies and soft, slow songs. This can be seen, since he's a teacher who deals with young kids who need reason explained to them and naptime stories. It's good for calming people down, really, on its own. But, when it's raised or when he starts shouting, it's a viable cause of fear. Hitan has a smart-aleck tone, too. Otherwise, it's more of him giving the general aura of "I'm smarter than you", since he has a tendency to talk like a scholar and use sophisticated terminology in casual conversation. He has a civil type of humor that is hard to invoke, and likely even harder to distinguish. His changes in tone are little. He also tends to negate common phrases, such as saying "That's interesting in a good way" instead of just saying "Cool". His sarcasm is hard to distinguish, and when he offers his opinions, it often sounds more like he is informing someone else. Without his thinking about invoking tones, though, Hitan's voice is usually described as thoughtful but sad. Almost melancholy. It's usually very concise. His speech in any language will have no particular otherworldly accent to it, as if he were a native speaker. 'Powers/Abilities' *Add limitations Angel Physiology The physiology of an angel. This makes all of the below abilities that are natural, and not powers. Angel Eye (Eye Magic) & Angelic Magic He has angel powers and magic. His eyes are enhanced naturally, but by using a technique he calls “Angel Eye”, where he manifests his soul’s powers into his eyes, he can see someone’s true form/identity (if they have one), and hone in/focus on someone specific, et cetera. He can also purify with his eye in a certain way, though it’s not limited to only that way. His magic is often correlating to light and purifying. He can activate a halo. This power is very untrained in GGaD. Mind Control Negation/Resistance/Influence Similar to that, he can negate mind control, as well as be resistant to it; in this way, and potentially others, he can influence minds slightly. Wing Manifestation/Flight/Levitation & Attack Reflection The Fallen Angel has, well, wings. Angel wings, white and feathery and big. Not black, like those of an actual Fallen Angel, though by certain circumstances they will become black, and stronger, because those circumstances are pretty extreme and probably put him on edge of insanity or something. His wings are much more durable than usual wings, though not compared to how they were in his first life, but when they’re torn, he can’t feel much pain, and they’ll regenerate in a certain period of time without further damage. Feather Projectile Manipulation/Angelic Attacks The feathers are different, for one thing, and are capable of being defense and reflecting attacks, and being a blunt weapon of sorts. He can also hurl feather projectiles from his wings at surprising speed and trained accuracy, the projectiles tainted with his magic being able to do things related to purifying, such as kill an “undead” being immediately, or change something/someone to its original form, et cetera. He hasn’t had many opportunities to show this part of his projectiles, but it can be seen that he’s very trained when it comes to far-range combat and attack, generally speaking. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception, & Claircognizance He has very agile and quick reflexes, as well as telekinesis, extrasensory perception, and claircognizance, all of which aid his maneuvering in the air/flight/levitation, as well as fighting skills. Because his feather projectile manipulation ability has the weakness of being better from a distance and in a wide, open space (due to maneuvering and considerable lack of defense), he is very sufficient in hand-to-hand/close combat to overcome that. Immortality and Longevity Along with his angel heritage, he maintains partial immortality, so he can be killed by beings with more/possibly equal power than him, but not (normal) mortals. He doesn’t know the specifics, however, and he doesn’t care to put himself near death to do so. He may have more abilities, but they have yet to be seen, not to mention developed. Feather Attacks (Feather Beam Emission, feather blast/bomb generation, feather bullet projection, feather cutting, feather vortex creation, feather wave emission, missile generation, reflective attacks, scatter shots, etc.) Stuff Hitan is the primordial angel of the gods, which means he's capable of abilities outside of normal. One such ability is called the Eye of the Gods. TBD Wings of the Heavens AgK! AU *Add true general powers to above/names *Maybe penance stare that corrupts/makes someone insane/make bad decisions in-the-moment *It'd only be effective when he looks at person *Eye contact is needed for ___ *He cannot turn off the ability likely *Darkside inducement? (Makes target see own evil and go insane from that, emotion inducement/sin detection) *Can understand other abilities/powers better but cannot automatically nullify them *Ocular techniques *Movement vision/limited death vision (prophecy) *Accelerated eyesight? *Might be blind in other more normal eye and have to cover up the working one *Something related with light/magic! *Supernatural eye *Teigu biologically enhanced his left eye **What about right? 'Affiliations' Galaxian Hitan's protective of the other in a big brotherly way, and he deeply cares for the other. Their bond, he says, has been established through their forms being friends throughout multiple universes. He often tries to keep the youngster out of trouble and sometimes acts like a mentor to the young entity. Fuseiijitsu Rai They share some characteristics, and are friends, maybe due to their close natures from youth to now in multiple worlds. Both Hitan and Rai are also very similar in the aspect of them being hard to really get close to. They have problems with trust, in a way, and it kind of shows, even with the people they know they care about. Both fear that others may not care for them as much as they do, or that what they talk about might drive their close ones away. So, they tend to watch what they're saying. With outsiders, they act a really distant, distinct way. For instance, Hitan always has on a smile, though he might actually want to stab whomever it is. Similarly, Rai hides most of his feelings behind his snarky expression, which is usually a smirk. When Hitan speaks to outsiders, his words are weighed, because he doesn't care enough to give his feelings and thoughts to others, and he doesn't want to risk unnecessary conflict, which to him is wasting time. In these ways (and more), they appreciate each other's similar way of thinking, and they also know how to get to each other. Both are shown to be protective of the other, and Hitan has a tendency to show his amusement when Rai's being humorous. He also shows his more open side around the technological agent. Their trust for each other on both sides is impeccable, and they work together very well. Alike to Hitan's relationship with Galaxian, his relationship/friendship with Rai has been established through multiple universes. Chnoasmos Hitan shows despise towards the other, though they have not interacted face to face as of yet. Qu Yong Wei Sheng Wu Han Ji Kun Ernesto The First Third The Second Third Benigno Aristophanes Mayin The Seventh Aeolus/Aeorius Callisthenes Syd Firas Baldr/Baldur Dolphin Solar Tensei Keshin Yue Zheng Xu Qiao Yue Zheng Lian Huan 'Battle Statistics' Tier: 7-B (at least) Origin: GGaD Name: Hitan Yume Gender: Male, genderless Age: Biologically 14-23 | Unknown Classification: Immortal/unaging human-angel-Fallen Angel hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics/Supernatural Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Attack Reflection, Angel Soul, Angel Eye, Mind Control Negation, Mind Control Resistance, Mind Influence, Angelic Attacks, Claircognizance; (past) Transcendent Angel Physiology Attack Potency: 7-B | Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Durability Levels: At least country level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Thousands of meters. Standard Equipment/Utilities: The two disks on his shoulders, which sprout wings and can shoot feather projectiles. Otherwise, usually none, or at least unknown if he can even use other weapons. Intelligence: Extremely high; likely extraordinary genius Weaknesses: *Unable to maneuver in small areas with his wings. *No developed powers. *Not as practiced when forced to make a decision on a whim. *In some forms, such as his GGaD one, his wings are especially prone to damage, despite their recharge time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Level' Hitan is actually weaker than some of the others, however, he has great intellect and he is great at scouting and far-range combat with normal opponents. His abilities are also being developed. It has been noted he excels more in defense than offense, perhaps offense being the type without direct killing. 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD *Is likely to be more like CC backstory due to age of 9 instead of 14 in General!Backstory *Don't you love being tortured by the hands that you used to hold hands with *Refer to form notes CC 'Status' Alive and active. 'Quotes' "They're talking about strength. Such a fickle concept, isn't it? We're always being told to be strong, by so many people. Our friends, our teachers, people we've never known. We are mocked for not being strong. But what does it mean, really? A person could heft the weight of the planet, but crumble to pieces when a problem presents itself to him or her. There are few that can carry the planet on their back, and fewer who can handle the weight of the problems in the world. This world is seen as a problematic one. There are those constantly fighting, hurting, and killing, and they are still who they are, for we are defined by love and...our love may turn us in other directions. How can we bear the weight of a planet when we cannot bear the weights of the problems we carry--the weight of ourselves?" -12/27/19 'Other' *He would be Swedish-Chinese in the real world. *His speaking in any language will not reveal any accent. He will sound completely fluent. *His name, "Hitan Yume", was drafted to be changed formally on 12/29/19, but planned to change long before that. **The major catalyst was the AgK! AU, since it was determined a name change might potentially be less effective before , as his name was already there in CC, GGaD, and such RPs before. **"Hitan Yume" meant sorrowful dream, but the narrator wanted to compile his name into one. **Alternatives included 憂鬱な夢 (Yuutsunayume), 憂鬱夢 (Yuutsuyume), 憂鬱め (Yuutsume, with an alternative katakana character). **It was decided his first name (with no last name universes) would be Yuutsume, and a full name in corresponding universes would be Yuutsume (*undecided*). *It is likely younger Hitan thought of Akuma in his dreams) as "Akumu" (nightmare) rather than "Akuma". **This shows his realistic approach to certain situations. *He cannot have his abilities negated by anyone other than a being of similar or higher caliber. *Hitan in all forms is a Scorpio, and his forms all have the same birthday. This is a reference to a roleplay by Ari from the SAMB, ___. **Hitan's birthday is November 15. ***This was decided on November 10, 2019, where Galaxian forgot Scorpio Milo's birthday (-_-). ***Galaxian had to search off Baidu for Scorpio's lucky numbers (1 and 5) and personalities for the three sections of the Scorpio zodiac. *He thinks mole rats are "adorable" and quite "endearing", but he loves animals in general. **He's likely to get a mole rat soon UwU. **This trivia fact is due to the narrator thinking mole rats are cute when others go "Ewww". *His cheeks blush easily. **Hitan usually tries to pretend his blushes are due to the heat, however, he cannot actually react to heat/feel it, as he says in his conversation with GGaD!Echo. ***The narrator cannot imagine him sniffling in the cold. **His blushes start from the middle of his cheeks, making it extremely difficult for him to hide. *Hitan's biology is largely different than most mortals, but he shares some traits. For instance, he can only eat small amounts of small foods. **He was introduced to mashed potatoes, porridge, and sweet potatoes at a young age since his stay with his origin family. ***His favorite foods include the above three. *He eats very little. *Students of Hitan often give him applesauce instead of apples, due to knowing he has a quote-on-quote weak stomach. **He loves applesauce, as well. It's also one of his favorite foods. *In GGaD, Hitan is in his second life. He believes there is no third, however, this is not specified. *Hitan's code name in GGaD and his fantasy form, Fallen Angel, is one he has given himself. Not only in his current form is he part Fallen Angel, but due to his "reincarnation", his wings are torn, as he says, "What is an angel without its wings?" As such, he refers to himself as a wingless angel--a Fallen Angel, no longer an angel. *"Fallen" can also refer to his lack of morals when compared to other angels. *It's also a small reference to Mastema, Run's Teigu. *He was initially based off of Run/Ran from "Akame Ga Kill!". Here's Run: *His revival/second life is an unintentional reference of sorts towards what happens to Run at "Chapter 48: Kill the Foe!" in "Akame Ga Kiru!". *His initial design is based largely off Run. This needs changing due to potential copyright reasons. *His personality is different from Run's, though there are bits that refer as reference, such as his potential for sadism. He's not vengeful, though. *Him being a teacher of sorts is a reference as well. *He was originally designed to be an anti-villain as reference as well; this aspect has diminished over time, though he certainly still has the potential... *His worst enemy is a demon named Akuma/Kichiku. Both Hitan and the narrator hate it. *He's shown a mischievous side--for instance, leaving Rai on a tree high up. The cause for this particular persona is unknown. *He is distinctly male and not as androgynous as the narrator originally made him out to be. *Real!Galaxian had originally planned for him and Rai to be cousins, but he thought the secret family cliche was boring, so he scrapped the idea. *Hitan knows that he has different forms in different universes, which is why he has existing bonds with other beings in the gang. *Him breaking the Fourth Wall is to be expected, though he often doesn't make it a habit. *He named himself in GGaD, but it's unknown for CC and his general backstory. His CC backstory and GGaD backstory both have ties to countries which in turn have ties to Japan, where he met GGaD! or CC!Rai, respectively. *Hitan's shipped with Helen in GGaD, which pretty much means he's taken. The ship name is "Hh". Yes. Hh. *Hitan loves kids and animals. *CC!Hitan was the first to have been shown to love animals, dominantly (at the moment) dogs. *CC!Hitan wants to be a teacher, and maybe part-time researcher. *CC!Hitan's I.Q. has been confirmed by Galaxian to be at least 180. **It's unknown why a genius such as him is a Yellow Sash in CC, but it's also been confirmed that he is legally a Red Sash. *He is 5' 8' ' in his CC form. *His original tallest height was 1.75 meters, due to the reference of him being based off of Run. Now, he is shy of 6'. *Hitan is rarely seen with technology, and interaction hasn't been commonly implied. *He is referred to as "Pretty Boy Bookworm"; Rai and Galaxian agree he at least reads 400 books a day. *He likes puzzles, folding paper, thinking, discussions, investigations, analyses, observing, stargazing, etc. *He dislikes dishonorable methods, "scum", sadism, evil, jumped-to conclusions, presumptions, lack of thinking, sudden change, rashness, people who refuse to listen, arguments, discrimination, etc. *Hitan's anatomy doesn't handle food well, so he always uses the excuse that he doesn't stomach food well to avoid eating. **He doesn't need to eat as frequently as mortals, but he still needs to eat. **He doesn't have certain digestive enzymes 'Gallery' Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Activated.png|GGaD form, with wings activated. Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Not_Activated.png|GGaD form, a fantasy one, with wings and powers not activated. Hitan_Yume_CC.png|CC form, a realistic one. Hitan ~ CC probably.png Hitan and Helen.png Younger Hitan ~ Probably CC (2).png Is this...Hitan with long hair and also evil.jpg|Ooh long-haired evil Hitan??? Smol Rai & Hitan.png|Rai and Hitan! Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Realistic Forms Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Angel/Human/Fallen Angel Hybrids Category:Hosts Category:Immortals Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Alive (in CC) [[Category:Alive (in All the Reasons to Lie)]] [[Category:Alive (in Fractured)]] Category:Alive (in Rogue) [[Category:Alive (in Track/ed)]] Category:Alive (in AgK! AU) [[Category:Alive (in Eternity Binds)]]